Ghost
by Fluffy-Pink-Donkey
Summary: Alexandra Brown or Ally as her few mates and parents call her. Is a plain girl with an ordinary life things change when her parent’s marital problems. She is sent to live in Bayville with the EOH. It’s a fresh start and Ally is unaware of what lies ahead
1. Default Chapter

**Ghost**

_Chapter 1: the beginning and other awful experiences_

"Try to smarten up a bit dear!" I groaned inwardly, looking down at my beloved bright pink all-star converse shoes sure they were slightly worn…well ok, falling apart would be a better phrase but still. My respectable Aunt was sat surveying me slowly up and down from my trainers, my faded black cords and my "vulgar." (Yes, she had called it that) black t-shirt emblazoned with 'I don't discriminate, I hate everyone!' to my jet-lagged face with it's artfully (I had congratulated myself on not getting eyeliner all over me, hey it was hard when you're exhausted and 36,000 ft up!) done make-up and half-tame dirty blonde hair which couldn't decide whether to be curly or straight.

She sighed heavily, looking very disapproving, I could tell it wouldn't belong before she voiced her thoughts.

"My dear you're wearing all black," I mentally congratulated her on her powers of observation, "the trouble is you look as if you are in mourning." Well the fact was, I was in mourning for my normal life, back in London, England.

The rumbling of the car lulled me in a stupor,

"Ally, we need to talk."

Those fateful words and the grave expression of my mumhad turned my stomach cold (even colder considering I'd been sat in the living room watching scary movie 3 and eating ice cream...call it one of the perks of being an only child!) she had turned the lights on, and then turned to dad as if calling for back up. They'd told me very seriously that it would be temporary, they'd know I'd understand…they'd been having 'marital problems'; that it would take time to resolve certain issues. I was to stay with Aunt Lilly, Oh the joy.

From that day things had gone down hill, the little detail that they'd left out was after she (Aunt Lilly or the E.O.H a.k.a evil old hag as I like to refer to her as) had divorced from her husband I don't blame him, she'd moved to a little town called Bayville… IN AMERICA! Apparently it was easier for her to be there as her company was based in New York, it was for her very interesting job as an accountant.

So here I was after an eight-hour flight from Heathrow stuck in a traffic jam from the JFK airport in the middle of freezing October. With the fussing eoh and rain lashing the window.

"Alexandra dear you have such a nice figure, why cover up in black, why not where a nice cotton pink dress? Hmm?" well I would if I was five.

"You could do so much with your hair, I tell you what why don't we put it in pigtails for your first day at school? Your face is so pretty with your blue eyes… why do you insist on putting make up on? Now, I've spoken to the principal of Bayville High and he is more than happy to enrol you there. As you're sixteen you'll be a sophomore. I realise this all may be a bit of a shock but I still expect you to achieve high grades." I didn't hear the rest her voice had become a monotonous drone with no recognisable words.

Now there was something I'd forgotten…back in England it was half term but here…well I didn't even know what someone from New York or Bayville sounded like…let alone know anyone. I could see my name up in lights 'Ally the loner'. I was a plain girl with only few good friendswho I'd basically known since I was an embryo,not exactly Miss Spectacular contestant more the Miss-you-could-walk-down-a-street-and-not-even-notice-me-if-I-was-naked. That definitely wasn't a pleasant thought.

I got out the car confronted with a typical American, suburban house on a regular street with what seemed to be normal people. I shivered in the rain…finally I was here, in Bayville. Now all I had to do wasdifficultly try toadapt or drown….

Thanks for reading!I don't know anything about the american high school system so If I got the sophmore thing wrong, I'm sorry.


	2. Badgers and Blunders

Chapter 2: Badgers and Blunders 

Hi, this is just a thank you 2 A-Roq thanks 4 the review and the info; it's a rollin'!

This chapters long but stick with it if you want to read the rest because it sets up somethings that appear later on in the plot,I hope youenjoyit and please review!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

I had been in Bayville for a week now and hadn't met anyone my age who hadn't either been struck dumb by Aunt Lilly or been scared off by my shyness which may have also been accompanied the condition known as word vomit and/or random stuttering. I sighed deeply I s'pose if my social life never takes off here, I could always take to embroidering toilet roll holders.

Today was Monday. The day I was due to enrol at Bayville High or Hell as I was affectionately calling it. I had got up "Bright and early." As the EOH had cheerfully said, well the fact was I couldn't sleep. So I was sat in the large, dull beige living room eating breakfast (come to think of it all of her house is dull and beige except it is almost surgically clean and tidy).

"Alexandra dear, why do you insist on eating chocolate muffin instead of a nutritional breakfast, a good breakfast will set you up for the rest of the day and you'll need it today, it is your first day of school. I despair, I really do." Aunt Lilly said with exasperated. I shuddered at the word school.

"A chocolate muffin is nutritional…sort of. It contains cocoa bean and that's a plant isn't it…" my voice trailed off into nothing, when I saw the worrying shade of purple she had gone.

"I'll go and get dressed." I mumbled suddenly not very hungry. She came up the stairs behind me, scaring me somewhat. As we entered 'my' room a look of disgust passed over her face and she suppressed a shudder. I looked around at surprisingly small, bare beige room, which had up, and till I had arrived, contained nothing except a large wardrobe, a bed and an old chest of draws.

But now clothes were strewn haphazardly everywhere (like an explosion in a clothes shop), my big suitcase was open in the middle of the floor and rest of my things was overflowing out of the chest of draws. Swallowing hard, I asked her what she thought I should wear.

"Well dear, something pretty, preferably NOT black and something smart." I could see where she was going now. Knowing the EOH she would (if she could) have dressed me up in a purple power suit with skirt and stilettos and that, was as likely as me winning the Grand National without a horse.

In the end we had settled on an everyday pair of "Jeans!" and a light blue sweater. "Alexandra Brown, get in the car this instant!" she was on the warpath, yet again. With a sigh I ran a brush through my hair and quickly (well as quickly as I could) applied some make-up.

The car journey to the school seemed to take mere seconds, I found myself almost hyperventilating; mind you I had being doing that a lot recently trying to breathe more than I had to as if I was trying to take something that either wasn't in the air or something that wasn't in great abundance in the air. The old blue wreck that my aunt called a car spluttered to a stop along a semi circular road that was opposite a large (and to me, slightly menacing) light yellow building.

'Bayville High' The name was in giant capitals across the face of the building almost ironically…as if I didn't already know where I was. Students were milling around the front. My aunt brought me from my musings with a slam of the car door, oh god. She was gesturing for me to go with her.

"No!" I said a little too sharply, she looked slightly hurt (as much as the eoh can look hurt) but she regained her composure with a dismissing wave of the hand. I leapt out the car sharpish and walked round to face her.

"My dear, perhaps it would be less distressing if I were to accompany you to the office." She said smiling a little too brightly. Not a chance. I could tell that she would march in there with a list of demands of how I should be treated then at the last minute turn on me and give me a lecture. Breathing deeply,

"No, it's alright and besides you need to go to work, you've already done so much for me." I said biting my lip from the force of remaining civil. She laughed,

"You know that your nostrils flare when you lie." With that she got in the car and drove off. Suddenly, I became very aware of my nose.

With sheer luck I found the office, but not from the very 'helpful' directions some guy gave me. A plump, middle-aged, kindly looking lady sat signing slips. I cleared my throat unsuccessfully (in that it sounded more like a smoker's cough).

She looked up unstartled to see me standing there like a fool,

"Can I help you?" she asked coaxingly.

"Er…yes," I decided to be bold rather than shy I mean what did I have to lose? Apart from my pride and dignity, "Yes you can I'm new," I almost slapped myself for stating the obvious another of my numerous talents. She smiled at me encouragingly,

"What's your name?"

"All-I mean Alexandra Brown."

"Ah yes," she said after a while of rummaging in a large draw, "Here's your schedule for the semester that's the room no., the class and period." She pointed at each.

"Thanks!" I said chuffed that I'd almost managed to have a sane conversation.

However, my happiness was short-lived I hadn't bargained on the school being a labyrinth of corridors, stairs and doors. After passing the same door for the third time I decided I was lost, 'brrrrrrrrrrrriiiiinnnnnggggg!' and now wonderfully late.

Eventually after sprinting down a new corridor I found the room I was looking for. Faltering before the door, I looked around nervously and then plunged in to my first history lesson. The teacher looked up startled to see me breathless and annoyed before him (not the best combination!)

"And you are?" he asked in a thick American accent.

"Alexandra Brown or Ally." I stated, not really paying attention to him, the class were surveying me with vacant or accusing stares, oh fun.

"Class this is _Ally_ a new student, be nice." Turning to me he said agitatedly "Now go take a seat." I looked up to see a seat in the front row next to what looked like a fierce guy with blonde hair and strange orange looking strands that stood up at the front.

The other was a seat at the back next to a sleepy looking girl with black hair and bright red lips, her v-neck was completely covered in badges. What a choice. Taking my chances I went to the back. The girl started as I slumped down next to her. Sticking to my plan (to be bold) I tried to strike up a conversation.

"Um…er nice badges...hi I'm Ally but you probably know that…" Oh lord help me I sounded like idiot and felt like one too.

"Hey I'm Rosie, where ya from?"

"Err England, you?" stupid question but she smiled.

"Bayville believe it or not. So what are you doing here?"

I shrugged "Family problems…so I'm stuck here with my aunt."

"Oh right, so yeah…" we sat in an awkward silence for the best part of five minutes.

Suddenly she nudged me and giggled a doe-eyed expression had appeared on her face.

"Look, you see that guy at the front?" she seemed to be pointing at the fierce guy.

"Ermmm yes…"

"Isn't he so fit! He's called Ray Crisp. I hope he asks me out or even notices me. " She sighed dreamily. I raised my eyebrow and she seemed to ignore it, "So you seen anyone?" I laughed earning myself a warning glare from the teacher. "I've only been here for a week! But no."

"Not yet you haven't!" she said a mischievous glint in her eye. "Anyway do you actually know anyone yet?"

I looked down at my feet which had suddenly become fascinating, "No." I answered quietly. She smiled,

"Well you can sit with me at lunch if ya wanna."

"Its not as if I've got anything better to do!" I answered.

The rest of the day was excruciatingly boring, everyone it seemed wanted to ignore orgive me a wide berth so at lunch it was a relief to see Rosie's sleepy face. We sat in a corner of the canteen and we talked or atleast she talked about Ray mostly. Yay!

"He is so fun!" she said sighing once more. "He goes to this school for the gifted, its like a huge mansion, my brother tried to get in but they said he couldn't. Which iskinda strange cos he is sooo smart! (sigh) That must mean that Ray is super clever!"

She shocked me by sitting up sharply and glowering at a group of guys one was large with a blonde Mohawk, another was short and scruffy with dirty blond hair, of the two others one was scruffy with a mullet and was taller than the rest and the other was neat with striking silver hair.

She elbowed me roughly I stared dumbfounded at her "What was that! And who are they!" I asked slightly bewildered.

"They're these jerks who give Ray and his friends a hard time!" she growled.

"Oh right." I looked over at Ray and co. Rosie had made out that Ray was the almighty leader of his group but from what I could see a guy with shades on (indoors in the middle of winter! Strange!) seemed pretty much in charge. I Turned my attention slowly back to Rosie to find an empty seat.

I looked up to see her stomping over to the guys aggressively, they looked ok from a distance but up close they seemed…kind of dangerous but maybe the burger had gone to my head! I breathed deeply and got up and promptly tried to drag Rosie away just in time to look up and see the silver-haired guy wink at me and smile arrogantly…pompous arse.

Rosie regarded me angrily and stalked off. Great. I've only been here a day and already I've managed to offend an acquaintance.

I walked the way back surprising my aunt somewhat considering I'm as athletic as a cheeseburger. Stomping into the kitchen the eoh turned to look at me from the telly where she was watching "An educational programme about the natural world." I looked at it and saw two badgers "Mating!" as if today wasn't enough the eoh is watching badger porn. Joy. She looked over at me and asked,

"Had a good day dear?"


	3. Intelligence and lack of it

Chapter 3: Intelligence and lack of it 

Danke schon again A-Roq (sowi just had a german writing test so if see any german it wasn't me!) it would be great if you could give me some more info on the subjects cos I have absolutely no idea what she would kinda take! This chapter is just thrown in to explain the next chapter (so don't expect too much). This start to get pretty serious after this though.  God, I've written a bloody mini essay.

No offence intended towards Baby Jesus, God or Stamp collectors or (come to think of it) Aunts.

Well, enjoy and please review with your help I can only improve.

Toodles!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_I just don't know what to do with myself,  
just don't know what to do with myself,  
just don't know what to do with myself,  
I don't know what to do with myself."_

I sang repeatedly (annoying the eoh was vastly becoming a sad hobby of mine, at least it was better than stamp collecting) hoping against hope that baby Jesus might come and rescue me because;Friday has rolled around and the sign above my head at school was still flashing '_Ally the loner_' in big neon lights. Oh well, I always loved a challenge (seriously!)and all this wallowing was giving me an appetite.

I looked at my schedule, great. I've got PE first period or Gym as it was called here.

"Alexandra! Just don't sit there howling or else you'll be late for school! I will not have you missing school, and you are intelligent enough to know that!" the eoh growled.

And we can't have that now can we I thought savagely. I dragged myself off the beige sofa and using the last of my energy I uncharacteristically put my hair up and checked at least looked half-human in black combats and green t-shirt.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

As I 'bounded' out of the car I almost dropped my bag in bewilderment as I was confronted with an insanely smiling and scarily purpled haired Rosie. She waved at my agitated aunt (how many times can one woman look at a watch!) and linking arms with me; dragged me up the steps and to her locker where I stood feeling utterly lost. Apparently the first day's fiasco had been forgotten or so I had thought.

"We've got gym together first period, ya know." I looked across at her beaming face and almost laughed.

"Yeah I know…Rosie, I thought you weren't speaking to me." She responded to this with a frown,

"Ummm…yeah but I was stupid so we're friends now, right?"

"Uh yeah? So I'm forgiven?" she laughed innocently.

"Almost well…there's this thing…" I knew there had to be a catch; raising my eyebrow I asked warily,

"What thing?"

"Well ya know that institute for the gifted place where Ray lives?" she asked dreamily as she shut her locker and leant against it facing me, looking rather cunning. She didn't wait for a response (at this rate I could've written a biography on poor Ray).

"Me and you are going there, tonight!" she said rushing off, before I could even get a word out, I kind of got the feeling that this would involve balaclavas and torches. Oh how enjoyable. I found myself following her at a slower pace and stupidly pondering, why me?


	4. Shockingly Strange

Chapter 4: Shockingly Strange

Again thank you A-Roq this chapters for you!

"Hurry up!" Rosie squealed impatiently almost beetroot. I sighed and rolled my eyes mentally (it was best not to aggravate her in these situations or she might charge) grabbing some books from the locker. I had to leap back as she triumphantly slammed it shut, the blonde in me went to turn a key and almost slapped myself as comprehension dawned…dun dun dun there was no key! I still hadn't got used to that random fact.

I turned round to see an empty space where Rosie ought to have to been Jesus Mary and Joseph that girl could move when there was a Ray shaped object involved. I energetically plodded down the front steps (woo hoo freedom…until we got caught!)

"So what are you going to wear?" Rosie babbled excitedly, I looked up astounded (she was as mad as a drunk badger …planning an outfit for breaking and entering!).

"Err no offence Ro…but why are you planning an outfit!" she looked over disbelievingly at me as we trudged up the large driveway to hell sweet hell.

"Well Ally we are going to see him ya know!" she rolled her eyes as if she couldn't quite believe I'd been so dumb. Struggling with the key and the lock that seems to know when I want to use it. I said irritably,

"Right so you're planning on just gate crashing?" she was silent as I sped upstairs and had the quickest shower of my life (only 30 minutes whoa I beat my record! The eoh would be proud!). By the time I'd actually got dressed into an interesting something that both her highness and I approved of (red top, normal black skirt and surprisingly black boots and actually straight hair! Which to me was a bloody miracle with make-up of course). I felt more like I was dressed for a wedding than a break in.

We left at nine; Rosie avec le scary pink beret directed us to the mansion and some mansion it was. A narrow drive led up to a grand, magnificent brick mansion set in glossy green grounds. All this I was unable to appreciate as Rosie directed me to climb the huge gate in a skirt. Marvellous.

Eventually we made it although my hair wasn't straight anyway and joy of the world as if from nowhere menacing grey thunderheads speedily rolled in it began to pour down. Rosie however seemed to be ignoring this and was impressed with the fact that Ray lived here.

"Oh my god, this is sooo cool!"

"Right."

I mumbled through gritted teeth as we trudged up the road blue light and a resounding crack like lightening suddenly sounded to the slight left of Rosie. Screaming she ran towards something large, menacing, metallic and bulky it looked like something out of star wars many more came up from the ground and simultaneously began to fire at us. We sprinted back towards the gate as fast as our skinny and used-to-a-car legs would carry us, trying to dodge every sinister sound behind us.

We neared the gate with the guns blazing down upon us until we were confronted with the stubbornly shut and unmoving gate, shivering, panicking and fearful.

An obvious thought occurred to me as comprehension dawned; perhaps we could try and climb the gate. I looked to Rosie and gestured for her to climb but she was isolated with fear staring straight down the barrel of the gun directly in front of her. I grabbed the arm nearest to me and tried to leap up and climb, getting the gist, finally Rosie followed.

We ran away unharmed until we couldn't see the institute. The rain had finally lifted leaving us cold, afraid, exhausted and bedraggled. Without a word we separated and went our own ways. The house had suddenly had become the safest place known to man.


	5. Child of the atom

Chapter 5: Child of the atom 

_Thanks to A-roq. And ducky for the constructive criticism; I agree that perhaps Logan probably wouldn't of paraded around the front in his uniform and so on it was just a spontaneous gesture to throw him in the chapter, so I have amended that. However, I disagree that the first few chapters are without a plot and if you are to continue reading you will see that they are needed to understand the character's actions later on. Thanks anyway. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dazed and confused I stumbled out of bed. At the unearthly time of 7:00am. Oh joy, it was Monday. The day I loved to hate. Over The weekend, I'd stayed at 'home' without out any human contact; unless you could call the eoh human. The eoh had decided to ground me on account of leaving the house without informing her, the authorities and the government. She had insisted on tutting, dishing out disapproving looks and occasionally issuing what she thought was a cutting comment. And my mum had accused me of nursing grudges! Fat chance.

After the usual morning lecture from the reincarnation of Hitler I left the prison with muffin in hand. "In mourning!" (Only because I was wearing my black cords and black t-shirt sporting _FCK all I need is U_).

I wandered up the steps and into school into school 15 minutes late. Straight into what should've been an empty corridor and a raging Rosie, whose wild hair was now purple with blue, pink and blonde streaks added, absolutely fabulous.

"You manipulative bitch! You used Ray and the others and now you hang round with these jerks? I bet Friday night was your idea of a joke, to scare your old 'friends'! You're such a two-faced slut Tabitha!" she cried angrily, too engaged to notice me standing awkwardly behind her.

I looked over at the 'jerks' to see Lance Alvers, Fred Dukes, Todd Tolensky and Pietro Maximoff (all of whose names I had learnt from one of Rosie's regular rants). There was also a shorthaired blonde girl with an I-don't-care attitude, who I hadn't met before. Who was stood slouching against the locker smirking with what looked like a clear advantage.

"Wow, Sampson you doing your impression of a rainbow? Your jealousy is my energy, ever wonder why I am so hyper?" She derided, Rosie gaped not knowing how to respond and floundered like a fish out of water, frustrated she stamped her foot and growled. Embarrassed for myself and her, I turned to look away but instead ended up watching the obese guy with a with a blonde Mohawk called Fred and unfortunately immediately burst out laughing. Fred had a look of pure bewilderment stamped across his features as he watched them back and forth like a tennis spectator.

Slowly he turned his attention to me, and painfully slowly comprehension dawned; that I was laughing at him. " STOP LAUGHING AT ME!" he bellowed, I couldn't help it as I bent over, sides aching.

He began to advance towards me and away from the group who were slightly behind Tabitha. Todd sat crouching and the others slumped against the lookers they're attention turned away from Tabitha and towards me. Fred's were features contorted and red with rage. Quickly, I sobered and was beginning to panic and stupidly hyperventilating. Something strange occurred as he came closer; I felt increasingly light-headed, I seemed to be absorbing or breathing in all the available air, he started to run or rather trot.

I felt rooted to the stop as he came face to face with me. But instead of grabbing me as he intended to, he fell through me.

Before he could get up after huffing and puffing, I legged it or rather floated to the nearest toilets. Shaking, I looked down at my hands…or what had been hands.

My hand still resembled a hand except it was now made of a thin fog-like substance with misty tendrils. I reached out to the door to find I couldn't grasp it instead I somehow managed to slip through the crack at the bottom of the door.

I gazed into the mirror a great sense of self-pity and loathing threatened to engulf me as I asked myself, what was I? I was still Ally-shaped (all features and manner of clothing visible!) except I looked opaque, like a gas, vaguely transparent like a heavy fog or wisp of cloud even my irises were pools of water.

I reached out to run the tap and wash my face to clear my thumping head. My 'hand' went straight through it, disturbing it briefly before it returned to resembling a hand, a thin layer of mist covered and dulled the metallic sheen of the tap. Sighing heavily and hopelessly I looked down…I was floating half a foot in the air, no wonder I looked taller! Nausea and fear rose in me snaking steadily turning it as cold as the mist I was.

What if I was stuck like this! Pathetically, I felt the need to wallow in self pity or curling up in a corner to do some serious sulking. I hovered over to slip underneath the door of an out-of-order cubicle and walked straight into it. Reeling back, I fell to the floor however this went unnoticed as I almost rejoiced I was normal, (or as normal as I ever had been!).

I pulled myself together and power-walked out, eager to find Rosie and a sense of normality. Half way down the corridor surveying the floor it had become fascinating all of a sudden, I bumped into someone. Looking up I began to mumble an apology until I saw whom it was.

I was looking up into the arrogant blue eyes and smirking face of Pietro Maximoff. Angered I almost yelled more boldly than I felt, "What do _you_ want, Maximoff!" he snorted,

"Love the attitude…there may be hope for you after all, remember I _know_ what _you_ **are**. For you baby, things might change, depends on who you turn to the pathetic x-geeks or us. Well, gotta go When you live this fast and look this good everybody wants a piece of you," he shrugged, "Well this conversations over, catch ya later slowpoke!" he seemed to have said most of that without drawing a breath before he sped off down the corridor, leaving me more shaken than before and stood there like a pale lemon.


	6. Clear answers and confused thoughts

_Chapter 6: Clear Answers and confused thought_

_Thanks for the review.Having mad sugar moment and listening to bohemian rhapsody not a good mix. oh well toodles._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Boredom. My life is full of it. Monday night and I was stuck in my room painting my nails and singing. Or "Wailing." as the eoh affectionately called it. I was listening to Queen on rerun. Sad. I know. But the madness of bohemian rhapsody suited my mood. Plus it drowned out the hoover.

_Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?  
Caught in a landslide, No escape from reality  
Open your eyes, Look up to the skies and see,_

I was still in a daze and slight denial from the day's events. Perhaps it was just a hallucination? I mean It couldn't have been real could it? Maybe I should lay off the caffeine.

_I need no sympathy,  
Because I'm easy come, easy go, Little high, little low  
Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me._

And anyway, those guys were pranksters from the sounds of it. So he probably fell before he got to me, too much exercise probably. And what that jerk said he knew what I was. Whatever. Probably his sad idea of a joke. Woo hoo right hand done. What a relief. Now the left hand, the hard part. The hoover seemed to be surgically attached to that woman. She'd been at it for an hour now. Sheesh. House proud? I think not, try paranoid.

_I see a little silhouetto of a man  
Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the Fandango  
Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very fright'ning me  
(Galileo.) Galileo. (Galileo.) Galileo, Galileo figaro  
Magnifico._

Uh oh. The hoover had stopped and the eoh was calling my name. Mentally I went through all the possibilities. Anything broken? No. Dinnertime? No. Late? No. Punishment? Maybe.

"Alexandra Brown, come out of that…that room, Now! We have a guest!" Oh. Right.

I stomped down the stairs and stalked into the living room. To find a pretty, (but snobby looking), vibrant red haired girl smiling brightly at me. I recognised her from school, she was very popular and I was slightly shocked to see her _here_. Aunt Lilly seemed ecstatic she seemed to think that this seemingly '_perfect' _girl was a friend of mine. Yeah right. I was brought from my musing with a bang as bohemian rhapsody blared and the girl stood up to introduce herself,

"Hi Ally, I'm Jean."

_Spare him his life from this monstrosity  
Easy come, easy go, will you let me go  
Bismillah! No, we will not let you go_

I smiled sheepishly, "Right." Was all I said, not feeling the need to say much more. The eoh bustled through to offer biscuits, disgustingly cheerful.

"I'm here to talk about your gift." I looked at her slightly taken aback, the eoh seemed even more cheerful.

"Oh yes, Alexandra always was a clever child."

"No, you misunderstand me. Ally has a gift, which she discovered today. She is able to absorb water vapour from the atmosphere and become a gas herself." Aunt Lilly looked shocked to say the least; I sat down and just, well sat.

"Wh-…How?" she asked faintly.

"Its in her genes, she received the x-gene hereditarily. Like me, I have gifts," she demonstrated as I arched an eyebrow and looked at her sceptically, she levitated the plate of biscuits and carried on "And so do others at the professors Institute for gifted youngsters, its where I live. We can learn together how to use and control our wonderful gifts, not abuse them or use them wrongly. And if you let us we can teach Ally too."

Aunt Lilly looked like she was about to faint. the institute sounded familiar and then it …they're gunshadshot at Rosie and me! There was no way I was goingto that mad place who knew what else went on there. Jean looked from me to the eoh and in the heavy silence and the eoh's outburst received her answer, I didn't say a word.

"I will not allow my niece to go to an…an institute for the mentally unsound! How can you suggest such a horrific thing, that Ally is….?" She couldn't bring herself to say mutant but glanced at me briefly. Unfortunately, my face conveyed the truth, "Well, even is she is I will deal with her…abnormality. I am more than capable! So please take yourself elsewhere!"

_So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye  
_

_Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here _

Nothing really matters, Anyone can see  
Nothing really matters  
Nothing really matters to me


	7. Walking on the sideline pt 1

Chapter 7: Walking on the sideline part 1 

Thanks for the reviews,

To Inuspeedyshi; lol too much Romy, eh?

To ShadowGirlFawkes; I'm glad you like the story :)

I will keep updating but not next week because it's my exam week (shiver!). So this is probably the last chapter for a little while. Well, hope you enjoy it. It bridges to the next chapter.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Monday Morning. Again. The wind hit me like an over-excited torpedo as I wandered very late (it was becoming a sort of tradition) out the front door. The eoh had already left and I had figured that if I tried to remain invisible in the morning she wouldn't shout at me. Trouble was I'm not invisible. She had been on edge _all_ week shouting or lecturing me over the slightest thing. Like it was a serious crime to dunk biscuits into tea and _accidentally_ spill it on the sofa. She can't accept it. She even walks out the room when I walk in. Unless she wants to nag. She can't understand how I can seem "so indifferent to a…sensitive and drastic situation. Alexandra! You must be careful, your abnormalities…" she thinks I'm a freak that should be sectioned. But I'm a mutant. Is there a difference?

Stuck in the strange world of my mind as I neared the school I didn't notice, as a battered green jeep careered manically around the corner, just was I was about to cross the road. I looked up to see Tabitha dancing then look astonished as she slammed on the brakes. I was a rabbit caught in headlights, literally. I began to hyperventilate as I shut my eyes tight prepared for the crash.

Instead the car went straight through me. I opened my eyes, shocked to see my immobile, gaseous body slowly becoming normal as it descended slowly (or as normal as it was in a bright yellow hoody and black jeans). The now steamed up jeep had stalled to a halt about a metre away.

Tabitha leapt from the drivers seat and came round to face me.

"Why did the canary cross the road?" she asked, amused.

"So she could get hit by a blind clown." I answered distinctly unamused.

She smiled, "Well you know what they say," I raised my eyebrow and crossed my arms, "hitting cars is enough to make your hair curl!" I reached up to find my hair was indeed curly, into its delightful natural ringlets in fact. Wonderful, Must be the humidity.

Still unimpressed I watched her, "Let me guess…you're a mutant!" I didn't intend to but I laughed.

"Wow, really? I never knew!" she smiled again as she casually threw what seemed to be a small glowing ball at a wizened ginger cat. The cat leapt out of its skin as the 'bomb' exploded much to the delight of Tabitha.

"Really? Me too!" she said raising an eyebrow. "So what do they call you? Blondie?"

I mimicked being terribly offended by her comment, "Nah, there is no they cos I'm more isolated than an isolated island and I'm Ally."

She rolled her eyes dramatically, "God you are blonde! From now on I'm calling you Blondie. And what I actually meant was your codename like, I'm boom boom."

I looked at her blankly, she sighed, grabbed my bag and I raced into the car.

On the way she explained about mutants and codenames and x-men, the brotherhood et cetera.

"Well, Blondie thought of a name?" she asked as she pulled haphazardly into a parking space.

"Kind of," I said still deep in thought, "I was thinking something like ghost, but that's too…boring. How about…Spectre?"

"Sure thing." She said absentmindedly as she already out the jeep and half way to her locker; mine was in the other direction.

As I entered the room for first class was already half-full. I went and sat in my usual place by the window second from last row. As I sorted through my books, a new girl in white jacket and mauve trousers entered carrying her schedule and looking slightly nervous. She chose an empty seat in the back row and one away from the window. She dumped her bag and was just about to sit down when she looked across at the window at moved over to that desk.

As she unzipped her bag and pulled her books out, she looked up at me, and I gave her a reassuring smile,

"Hi." I said,

"Hi." She said smiling I was just about to answer. When Tabitha danced in listening to her (as usual) loud Walkman and sat down next to the new girl. We smiled at each other as she folded her legs on the desk. Suddenly noticing the girl she swung round and slouched.

"Amara!" she shouted gleefully.

"Hi Tabitha." Amara responded quietly. Tabitha looked across at Amara, and me

"Cool, we've got first period together!" she said to both of us.

She winked across at me mischievously before asking Amara, "How's life with the geek squad?" Samara smiled nervously at me and Tabitha nodded gesturing for her to continue.

"Ok I guess," she said dejectedly we leaned forward curious, "I sort of messed up my training this morning. Jeans been pushing me too fast. Even though I'm not ready she says-"

"You mean miss Jean 'yes, that's my real colour'," She leaned forward to grab Amara's hands, she looked over at me briefly as if to say I-told-you-so about the x-men, "Forget her Amara, you don't have to take any of that. We didn't, Ally didn't even join!"

She looked at us from one to another, "Well yes but-"

"Girls, what you need is some r and r. like a good mall crawl," she said casually as she painted her nails, "How bout you, Ally and me after school, we'll get in touch with our shallow teenage values."

Again she looked at us and gave a short laugh, "Sounds like fun!"

"Alright!" she said happily she pulled me and Amara over to the window, "Now pay attention, here comes the track team!"


End file.
